pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas's Thoughts page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- PhineasFlynn123 (Talk) 01:46, December 17, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Hi Hi, first I just want to say hi, and second, how do you draw your characters so well, I can draw Candace, Isabella, and I think I could draw Vanessa if I tried, but how do you draw Phineas and Ferb so well? {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 00:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi! Good question no one really asked me that...um... hm... how should I say it? Well... it all started when I first saw Phineas and Ferb (This year in June when I got cable... It sucks cause I missed the premiere >< lol). At first I thought...the characters are so unique and weird looking! I grew to love the series and now I'm a huge fan! So anyways, my first time drawing it came out pretty well! I began to draw it all the time and got used to drawing them. I... kind of... how do I say it?(lol) I kind of studied how they looked and became really good at it. My friends didn't really care ( they still don't care) but that didn't stop me! ^^ Keep trying, I know that you'll be great at it in no time if you try real hard! ;) Hope this answered your question! :) :You should put that on their talk page, or else they won't get the message. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Ya, I drew Phineas durning the summer, and it was pretty good, but it was the best one I drew. I also drew Ferb, and the head was pretty good, but the body... lets just say I had to earase it all. Anyway, I'll try your advice, thanks! {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 11:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) It's Starshine11 but I don't go on it anymore because I got a virus on it (though it might've been because one of the sites my friend was on...) I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 12:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Aw thanks, that's really nice. You're an awesome artist too! (At least you can draw the canon characters! XD) Yea, so I'm not a loud on dA anymore and it's KILLING me! I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 11:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Yea, I've been trying to get Baljette more popular, but the thing is, I'm completely dry on story ideas. All I got are 3/4 ideas, but I guess I could twist them into Baljette, but their so different. Numbuh 4's a tough guy who hates to express his feelings and Numbuh 3's a girly girl who loves everything. But I guess I could twist them enough and get a pretty good idea... Sorry if I'm rambling. ^.^ I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 23:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I dont hate Numbuh 4 but i believe he is also a Ted Baxter- TDR97 Yea, thanks, that would be great! You have no idea how much I am greatful! ^.^ I am... The Tommy! I work alone! I AM the Tommy! He is definatly your brother Numbuh 2! 10:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Okayz! ^.^ Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 16:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Okayz! Thank you sooooooooooooooo much! ^.^ Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 06:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Okayz, thanks! ^.^ Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 07:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC)